


Desolate

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Forsaken [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Cloaca, Complicated Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Porn with Feelings, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Sex as a distraction, Xenophilia, past teba/harth, past teba/saki, sex is a bit rough, sidon wants to be helpful, teba just wants a distraction, thinking of others during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Wracked with grief and deeply in denial of his loss, Teba just wants to feel something; Sidon wants to offer him that small kindness.Missing scene fromForsaken.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Forsaken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170746
Kudos: 9





	Desolate

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias) for beta'ing this oneshot as well as keeping me motivated to keep writing _Forsaken_.

“It seems to be healing nicely,” Sidon said, gently pushing back the feathers on Teba’s crest to examine the scarred patch where Mipha had healed him. “You’ll be on your feet and fighting in no time.”

“I imagine you’ll be happy to be rid of me,” winced Teba, his neck still stiff from the injury.

“Your company has brightened my lonely quarters,” Sidon told him, though Teba had his doubts about that.

Had he been cognizant at the time, Teba would have protested being carried from the field of battle, but he did not now refuse Sidon’s tender care. Though the supple, scaled fingers that dabbed a salve of honey and herbs onto his wound were not the loving wings of his wife, Teba leaned into the contact, aching to feel anything other than this terrible void of loneliness.

“Stay still,” Sidon softly chided, tilting Teba’s head gently with two fingers.

As Sidon took his hand back, Teba impulsively caught it, holding it once more to his cheek, the touch as comforting now as it had been in those feverish nights. Sidon stared at him, but did not pull away, and Teba’s heart beat furiously beneath his breast.

“Teba,” breathed Sidon.

“You prefer men.”

“Not everyone is so flexible in their attractions as the Rito,” Sidon nodded.

“Is this—do you want this?” Teba asked, his wing shaking over Sidon’s hand.

“If you feel that you are in my debt—”

“No,” Teba denied tersely.

“I know that your heart remains with Saki—”

He was right, Teba thought, but this had very little to do with his heart.

“I always berated Harth for being unable to move on after his wife’s death. Told him he ought to do it for closure,” Teba felt the harshness of those words now. “Perhaps I should follow my own advice.”

Sidon studied his face, the sharp gold eyes moving back and forth as Teba tried to avoid meeting his gaze.

“If you think this will bring closure, you know I’m at your disposal.”

“It sounds terrible when you say it like that,” said Teba with a bitter laugh.

“I mean only that I had no one of such significance in my life to leave behind. I can’t imagine the pain of such a loss—”

“She isn’t lost,” Teba interrupted. “She simply...” Teba swallowed hard, “ _isn’t_.”

Sidon’s thumb smoothed the feathers on Teba’s cheek with such gentleness that Teba nearly wept. The Zora prince was so tender, so unwaveringly kind that Teba feared to take advantage of such a sweet soul.

“Tell me what you need,” Sidon encouraged, his fingers buried in Teba’s wild crest as he held his face.

“I don’t know what I need,” Teba said.

Sidon set down the pot of salve and took Teba’s face in both hands, the residue of the honey catching in his feathers nearly as much as Sidon’s scales did.

“How do Rito kiss?” Sidon asked.

“We don’t,” said Teba, caught so off his guard that he nearly laughed aloud. “We touch beaks, though Hylians call it kissing.”

As Sidon pressed his cool mouth to the curve of Teba’s beak, Teba nuzzled against him, thinking of Saki and Harth, unable to imagine this with anyone else. As Sidon’s hands wandered down Teba’s back, Teba reached out to reciprocate, his wings trailing over the smooth shoulders, the barbs of his feathers catching as he brushed Sidon’s scales against the grain.

Sidon kissed a trail down the side of Teba’s face to his neck, inhaling deeply. Though Sidon was gentle, Teba could hear the esurient breath in his throat, could feel those blade-sharp teeth pressing through his feathers as Sidon’s mouth grazed his neck. It was that which Teba had hoped for. The care which Sidon had so diligently shown him these past days was not unappreciated, but it left Teba hollow and lost. It left him wanting something he could _feel_.

Teba pulled Sidon closer, eager to encourage him on, and nipped at his muscled neck almost hard enough to draw blood. Sidon drew back in surprise.

“I don’t know the customs of Rito,” panted Sidon, “but I was unaware that this was one of them.”

“I’ve heard this is the custom of Zora,” Teba told him.

“What do you know of Zora?”

“Little beyond that,” Teba admitted, his wings quivering on Sidon’s arms. “Though I’m prepared to find out.”

“Then I wish to know of Rito as well.”

Clutching Sidon’s sash, Teba shifted back on top of the bedspread and dragged Sidon with him. Though Sidon was far too heavy for Teba to move—mass of muscle from traversing the waters that he was—Sidon followed Teba’s unspoken directions until he straddled him on the bed.

“Perhaps I ought to remove this,” said Sidon, casting off the ceremonial attire and reaching out to rest it over the back of a chair.

Teba fumbled with the fastenings on his own cuirass, the metal buckles clattering as they hit the floor. Teba had not even got to his fauld before Sidon was once more upon him, teeth raking his furcula, claws trailing lightly down to his hips. 

“Is this how you want it?” Sidon breathed against his neck.

“Yes,” Teba gasped, aching for sensation.

Sidon’s teeth grazed through his feathers once more and Teba pressed him closer. As Sidon broke flesh near the base of his neck, Teba winced and drew in a sharp breath, grasping at Sidon’s sides, wishing he could inflict the same sweet pain. Sidon pulled back with a gasp, his gills flaring open beneath Teba’s harsh grip. Surprised, Teba let him go and stared at the strange openings on his sides.

“Was that painful?” Teba asked, immediately ashamed for having been so rough.

“Not painful...ticklish...” said Sidon, a half-grin exposing those shining teeth.

Teba grasped Sidon’s neck and dragged him in close once more, Sidon’s hand’s following the trail of palest grey feathers down Teba’s breast to where they disappeared beneath the leather fauld.

“Your feathers are so soft here,” Sidon said, the tips of his sharp claws trailing after his gentle touch as he drew his hand back and forth just above the fauld.

“They get softer,” Teba heard himself say and immediately clamped his beak shut.

Sidon grinned again, that dangerous grin, so unlike the winning smile he tossed about so carelessly in the company of others. Teba’s heartbeat was suffocating as Sidon rested his hand on Teba’s fauld, and he steadied himself, vowing not to beg for Sidon’s touch upon that neglected stretch beneath.

“I have heard male Rito resemble their females,” said Sidon as he hovered over the remaining bit of leather armour between them. “Am I correct?”

Teba nodded, reminded of his own ignorance of Zora anatomy. Sidon’s hands trailed around the back of the fauld to the clasp, and he glanced up at Teba, asking permission, which Teba hastily granted with a nod. His last bit of armour cast aside, Teba’s body lay open to Sidon’s scrutiny.

“I have,” Teba cleared his throat, “no knowledge of Zora.”

“Do you wish me to show you?”

Teba nodded and pushed himself up on his elbows as Sidon moved forward on his knees. He could see the slit where Sidon’s legs met, unnoticeable under regular circumstances, but bulging now and glistening from their explorations of one another—just as Teba could feel his own throbbing cloaca surely was.

“Not so unlike the Rito,” Teba whispered.

“Perhaps more unlike the Rito than you might expect,” Sidon said, taking Teba’s wing.

Teba leaned on one wing as Sidon guided his hand to the swollen slit, and pressed Teba’s fingers inside. Teba drew back in sudden surprise, his hand slick with the warm brackishness of Sidon as his organs emerged from their sheath. They stood together in proud stiffness, long and gleaming white.

“That is...not what I expected,” agreed Teba, staring at the two cocks, intimidated by how he might handle these.

“If you wish to withdraw from this, I would be understanding,” offered Sidon.

Teba shook his head, he had no such intention. He had no knowledge of how Zora went about this, but he suspected that they might bear some similarity to Hylians. Goddess knew he had seen enough of his fellow guards getting to it in the barracks while they thought those around them were asleep.

“I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Sidon vowed, and Teba placed his wing tip on Sidon’s mouth, still slippery from Sidon’s slit.

“I’m uncomfortable with speaking,” Teba told him flatly.

As Teba wrapped his wing around the back of Sidon’s neck, his caudal keel ruffling Teba’s coverts, Sidon drew Teba up with him as easily as if he were made of feathers and cloth. In a moment of boldness, Teba reached down between them to stroke Sidon’s cocks. His feathers slid on the abundant wetness of them, and a little huff shuddered from Sidon’s mouth as he buried it once more in Teba’s shoulder.

Teba could feel the sting of those teeth again, and he gasped, sure that Sidon had drawn blood this time. Not to be outdone by Teba’s wing, pumping awkwardly between them, Sidon reached into that patch of softest down, already damp with what Teba could not hold back, and sought out the swollen vent concealed there.

As Sidon spread the salty slickness around that sensitive trail with the pad of his finger, the tip of his claw scraped through the nearby down. It was not hard enough to draw blood, and Teba embraced the sting, wishing for that same sharpness to dance across his body and shatter the suffocating numbness that encased him. Teba dragged his beak along Sidon’s shoulder until he heard him grunt at the line he had scored in the fine scales.

“Zora bodies are tougher than they look,” Teba remarked.

“And Rito are so fragile.”

“Not so,” Teba disputed, pulling himself into Sidon’s lap, legs spread obscenely wide around him. 

Sidon’s hand rested just above Teba’s tail feathers and pressed him close as Teba ground against his cocks. Sidon’s slippery length was a strange contrast to the frantic catching of swollen cloacae in the throes of passion, but Teba relished the coolness of it. Though he pressed Teba close and made no word of complaint, Teba could see that Sidon got much less from the experience.

“How would you do this?” Teba asked, not wanting this to be one-sided, petulantly selfish though he felt.

“I fear to hurt you,” said Sidon.

“Don’t.”

His arm around Teba’s back, Sidon lay him back against the pillow, and Teba was very nearly overwhelmed by how easily Sidon manoeuvred him. Not even Harth managed him with such ease. As Sidon slicked his cloaca once more, Teba closed his eyes and thought of Saki and Harth—how urgently he missed them, how he wished to crush them both to him that all three might live as one.

 _Let Sidon distract you,_ he thought as Sidon leaned over him, one cock in his hand, his fingers moving over the head of it in preparation. Teba hated how the voice in his head echoed of Saki. Sidon pressed the tapered head of his cock to Teba’s cloaca and Teba squirmed beneath him. Having never had anything more adventurous than Harth’s tongue past his rim, Teba breathed deeply—the slick from Sidon’s pouch rolling down his cock to pool warmly against Teba’s twitching vent—and steeled himself for what he knew would follow.

“Are you certain?” Sidon asked.

“Do it,” Teba begged, desperate for feeling.

Sidon pressed forward slowly, deliberately, Teba’s cloaca pulsing around the intrusion. As Sidon inched in, Teba grit his beak, overcome by the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. Rim stretched beyond anything he had ever experienced, Teba panted against the pressure that filled him. Fully sheathed in Teba, Sidon remained still for a moment, and Teba cracked his eyes open to see Sidon above him, staring at him with utmost concern.

“You look to be in pain,” said Sidon, propped on his elbows, one hand on the side of Teba’s face.

In response, Teba rolled his hips in some mockery of the mammalian reproductive act. The feeling of Sidon sliding out and back in left Teba wanting more of this delicious agony, Sidon filling him so completely, he feared he’d be empty without him. 

Sidon’s breath caught, and he followed Teba’s lead, his lower cock rustling ludicrously between Teba’s cloaca and tail feathers as Sidon thrust gently. As Teba grew used to him, Sidon’s pace increased, growing more wild as he was lost to his nature.

Teba gripped Sidon’s muscled back hard as he buried his face once more in Teba’s shoulder, his tongue tracing the bite marks from earlier, sticky with blood. Teba tightened his thighs around Sidon as he thrashed like some wild thing—so unlike the well-mannered prince Teba had come to know.

“Teba,” Sidon breathed.

By the Goddess that hurt, to hear Sidon’s voice when Teba was like this. It hurt nearly as much as the pressure that accompanied each thrust. Teba squeezed his eyes shut once more, but the foreignness of a cock moving inside of him overwhelmed his senses. 

As the gap rent between his legs pulsed and stung, Teba wondered if he would be ruined for Rito lovers after this. He bitterly hoped so. He tried desperately to picture Saki’s face, but it was punctuated by vertical pupils and eyes of gold.

“ _Shit_ ,” Teba heard himself choke as he lost his grip.

Each thrust came white-hot and slippery as Teba spilled himself, the pearlescent trail slicking Sidon’s way and rolling down to Teba’s tail feathers. Sidon followed soon after, pushing hard into Teba as his breath stuttered, their combined spend matting in Teba’s feathers as Sidon withdrew from him.

Oversensitive and aching, Teba lay still in the rumpled bedspread, his wings wrapped around himself as Sidon got up from the bed and offered him a soft towel with which he might clean up. Teba clutched it in his wing and made no move to clean himself.

“Teba,” said Sidon softly. “Have I—”

“No,” said Teba. “You haven’t—I’m...this is...”

As Sidon stood near the bed, Teba felt the acute sting of loss—the realization that he would never again find this with Saki or Harth. Overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotion, Teba curled on his side and turned away from Sidon fearing those tears that pricked his eyes might escape.

“My friend,” said Sidon softly, his hand resting upon Teba’s shoulder.

“My whole life is gone. I thought with this I might move on...only I’m reminded of everything that is lost to me.”

As he covered his face, Teba felt Sidon’s weight on the bed behind him and those scaled arms around him, holding him as Saki sometimes had. It was that which broke him, and Teba was awash in shame as he wept.

“Whatever I can do for you,” Sidon offered, his voice marred with sadness as he smoothed back Teba’s crest. “You need only ask.”

“There’s nothing,” Teba whispered.

Sidon, Teba had learned, was as stubborn as he was generous. Instead of returning to the Zoras’ communal resting pool as he had the past few nights, he wrapped himself around Teba. As he wept, Teba was sure he had never felt such pain. It was as though everything inside of him had been shaken loose and those he had lost were being torn from him with each aching sob.

As Teba drowned in his grief, Sidon was mercifully silent, curled protectively around him, and smoothed Teba’s feathers until he cried himself out and finally slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Read on to [Forsaken chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919508/chapters/73102905).


End file.
